My Watch
by Fanofeverything101
Summary: One shots tag to 2x04. Jack and the team reunite with a kidnapped and drugged Mac.


**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** \- AND I'M BACK! I totally meant to write and post another MacGyver story waaayyyyy before this, can't believe it's been a year since I posted Out of Time. This story is just some of the many missing Jack and Mac scenes from 2x04. I know that it has been done by a lot of authors, all of which I enjoyed reading, but I couldn't help myself, it's easily my favorite episode. Just wrote this one for fun. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

It took every bit of self control Jack had not to yell, punch something, and go search the streets of L. A. for his missing partner, his brother. It had been over two hours now since Jack had come over to Mac's and Bozer's house to find Mac missing, kidnapped by Murdoc. He, Cage, and Bozer just got back to the Phoenix Foundation after finding Murdoc's dead accomplices, Matty and Riley were already there.

Even though they all knew that the trail had gone cold, they refused to stop looking. Matty was having all the evidence they found looked over a minimum of three times for any clue or evidence Murdoc might've left behind and Riley pulled up all the traffic cameras in the area where the two bodies were found for any trace of the assassin. So far though, there was nothing. Every instinct Jack had told him to rip the city apart to find Mac, but that wouldn't help anyone. Mac had to save himself by himself, and Jack hated it.

Lucky for him though, everyone seemed to see that he was barely holding it in and gave him his space, not willing to risk being the ones he'd blow up at. He was grateful for that, because he didn't want to scare his coworkers, but unfortunately, it let the fear, panic, and anger continue to bubble up inside him.

As though Mac knew he was in danger of exploding unless he got any news about the younger agent, the phone in the office started ringing. Matty immediately answered it while everyone in the room fell silent. When she turned around to face the group, Jack knew that something had happened, something involving Mac.

"A blonde haired, young man was found on the street. It's Mac." Matty informed them.

"Is he okay?" Bozer immediately asked as Jack stood up to grab his coat.

"He's alive. Paramedics are at the scene now." Matty replied.

"Address." Jack demanded, not asked, as he slipped his arms into his coat and made his way to the door. The second he got his answer he was out of the building and in his car, not waiting for Bozer, Riley, or Cage.

 **MacGyver2016**

Jack was sure that he had broken at least five different laws getting to the street where Matty said they found Mac, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was getting to his partner, making sure he was safe. And if he got a chance to put a bullet between Murdoc's eyes, even better.

As he approached the scene, he saw it was complete and utter chaos, causing the fear inside of him to grow. Matty said that he was alive, but never said how badly hurt he was. The area taped off with police crime scene tape, two police cars ere nearby along with an ambulance, all of which was drawing a crowd. Jack ignored it all though when he saw a young, scrawny, blonde sitting in the edge of the sidewalk with a paramedic crouching down in front of him. Without waiting another second, Jack rushed over to his partner.

"Mac?" Jack said quietly as he reached the blonde's side. Mac visibly flinched before he looked up to see who was here.

"Jack." Mac's voice was filled with so much relief that it made Jack want to cry.

"Yeah kid, I'm right here." The soldier told him as he sat down beside him. The minute he was sitting, Mac was leaning against him, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. Jack didn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around Mac's shoulders tightly.

"You're Jack then?" The paramedic questioned, her voice soft so not to startle the young man, "He's been asking for you since we got here."

"Yeah, I'm Jack. I'm his partner." Jack told the young woman, "Is he alright?"

"Looks to be, from what I can tell. He wouldn't let any of us near him. Maybe with you here you could help us examine him?" The paramedic suggested. The minute Mac heard that though, he pushed himself further into Jack and away from the paramedic, shaking his head against his partner's chest.

"It's okay Mac, I got you. I got you bud, I gotcha." Jack whispered in the bomb expert's ear, trying to calm him.

"Mac!" Again, Mac jumped in Jack's arms at the loud noise, not even realizing that it was Bozer's voice. Jack looked over to see Bozer, Riley, and Cage ducking under the tape and coming over to them.

"Is he okay?" Bozer asked in a panicked voice as he came to crouch down beside the paramedic in front of his friend while Cage and Riley came to stand behind him.

"From what I could tell, physically he seems to be fine. But from the way he's been acting and the blood on his arm, I'd say he's been injected with something." The paramedic filled them in. Jack pulled away from Mac just a little so he could get a good look at the kid's arm. When he saw the blood, he pulled the younger man closer again.

"He needs to get in the ambulance." The paramedic told the group. Mac again shook his head, tightening his hold on Jack. Quickly getting the message and not willing to let Mac out of his sight anytime soon, he turned his attention to the paramedic.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him, promise." Jack assured her. Seeing that she was about to protest, Cage cut in.

"Our boss called you, didn't she?" For the first time, the paramedic looked up at Cage.

"Yes she did, but he needs medical attention." She told the agents.

"We'll make sure he gets it. Don't worry." Bozer promised her. Very reluctantly, the paramedic reluctantly nodded and headed back to the ambulance.

"Is he alright?" Riley asked even though Bozer asked only a minute ago.

"Yeah, he will be. We need to get him back to Phoenix though." Jack replied, then looked down at Mac.

"Hey bud, we're moving now." The former soldier told him. Mac then looked up at him.

"Home?" Mac asked with a tired yet hopeful look in his eyes. Jack shook his head.

"No, Phoenix first, then home. I promise." Jack told him. Mac really just wanted to go home and sleep for at least an entire day, but being at the Phoenix Foundation was better than sitting on the sidewalk. He knew he would be safe there, especially since he knew that Jack wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey Mac." Bozer spoke gently, Mac flinched a little, but when his slowly working brain registered that it was his friend, he turned his head to look at him, smiling as he did so.

"Hey Boze." Mac said, his voice very hoarse.

"Let's get you up. You can stand right?" Bozer wondered as he held out his hands to help Mac up. A determined look came upon Mac's face as he started to try and stand up. His limbs were a lot weaker than before, whether it was from whatever drug Murdoc forced into his body or from the lack of adrenaline, he didn't know, so he let Jack and Bozer help him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Jack said as he put Mac's arm around his shoulder so he could support his partner, and started heading towards the cars.

 **MacGyver2016**

Mac gasped as he shot up off the table he was resting on, the image of Murdoc's sadistic grin and the pain of his fingers digging into his arm waking him up from the rest he really needed.

"Whoa, easy buddy, it's okay. You're okay." Mac flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Jack. It was then that he looked around to see where he was. He was sitting on an examination table in one of the examination rooms in Phoenix headquarters.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Mac asked. The last thing remembered was getting into the back seat of a car with Jack.

"You passed out once we started driving. You've only been out for about half an hour. You feeling better?" Jack questioned, concern plain as day in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Mac assured him, though he could tell Jack didn't believe him though. Jack didn't say anything though, because at that moment, the door opened. The two men turned their heads to see Matty, Riley, Cage, Bozer, and one of the Phoenix's nurse come inside.

"Mac, you're awake!" Bozer said excitedly as he ran over to his friend and hugged him. Again Mac tensed for a split second, but was quick to return the embrace. Soon Bozer let go and Riley came forward to give the blonde a hug of her own. Once she pulled away, Matty stepped forward.

"How are you feeling?" Matty questioned with a kind and gentle voice. Mac was a little surprised, he'd never heard her speak like that.

"I'm alright. Murdoc, he didn't do anything but drug me, so you're going to have to take a blood sample." Mac informed them, knowing that they would need to check to make sure the assassin hadn't poisoned him or something.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and saw that the nurse was getting ready to wrap the cut on his arm that was made from the needle. While it should've been only a little spot, Murdoc digging his fingers in it, and him pulling it out with his teeth made it worse. Silently, Mac let the nurse gently pull his arm out a little so she could wrap it.

"We already did, while you were out." Jack said, looking a little regretful that he had let the nurse do that when Mac wasn't aware of it. He knew that Mac hated it when something like that happened to him when he didn't know about it or had given them permission.

A part of Mac suddenly felt a little violated that they did something like that while he was out, but the logical part of him reminded him of how much he hated needles and how badly he would've reacted to the sight after what he had just been through. Mac almost smiled when he realized that he was finally starting to think much more clearly, though didn't.

"We're running tox screens on your blood now Mac."

 **MacGyver2016**

"And home sweet home." Bozer said with a fake cheery voice as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. Jack, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him looked back over his shoulder at Mac, who had been silent the whole ride home.

It didn't take long for another team of Phoenix agents to come and free them from the crash, though by the time they did arrive, Murdoc and the teacher were both long gone. Mac, Cage, and Jack were immediately brought back to headquarters to be checked out by their medical staff. Luckily for them though, they got off with only a few bad bruises. Once they were released, Matty ordered them all to go home and get some rest.

"Mac." Jack called out when he noticed that Mac didn't seem aware where they now where. Mac jumped a little, then looked around with a slightly dazed look in his eyes that greatly concerned Jack. Over the last 24 hours, Mac had been kidnapped, drugged, shot at, and in a car crash. Jack knew that he had been running on adrenline all day, and now that was gone, the effects of everything that happened today as finally starting to show.

"You alright?" Jack asked for what felt like the millionth time. Mac nodded, then opened the door to get out. Bozer and Jack did the same.

Once they were inside the house, Bozer started heading towards the kitchen as he asked, "You guys hungry at all?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jack replied, about to head to the living room when he saw that Mac was staring at a spot on the floor. He looked down to see what his friend was looking at, but saw nothing. It was then that he realized that it was probably the spot where Murdoc had attacked him, though he couldn't say for sure. With trying to find Mac, making sure he was okay, then hunting down the psychopath that was Murdoc, he hadn't had time to get the story of what happened from the younger agent.

Jack then moved to stand beside Mac and threw his arm around the kid's shoulder. Mac jumped a little at the suddenly contact and Jack mentally cursed himself even as the younger man relaxed when he saw that it was just him. Mac had been jumpy all day and Jack didn't blame him, but he kept forgetting that whenever he tried to comfort his brother. Jack gave Mac a smile though and led him over to the couch.

Once they were sitting down, Jack watched as Mac at first, relaxed against the cushions for a moment, then sat up and looked in the direction of the front door, as though he was expecting someone to come inside.

"Do you want to talk about?" Jack asked gently. Normally he wouldn't beat around the bush and would demand answers, but after everything that happened today, he decided to go about the topic more gently, especially with the haunted, exhausted, and hint of fear in Mac's eyes. The guilt that he had been feeling since he realized that Mac had been kidnapped that had died down a little when they found him, quickly returned.

That fear was in his eyes because he hadn't been there to protect his brother. He was so beyond grateful that Mac had been able to escape, especially when he saw the tools that Murdoc was planning on using to torture Mac, but it didn't change the fact that if he had been there with Mac, then he could've stopped Murdoc from taking him in the first place.

Wordlessly, Mac shook his head as he looked down. After another minute of silence, Mac said, "Today just sucked."

"Can't argue with that kid, can't argue with that." Jack replied, then added, "You should get some sleep."

Mac looked over at him, then at the door before shaking his head. Jack sighed, then scooted over so he was right beside his partner.

"Mac, you're exhausted, and you went through a lot today. You need to rest." Again Mac shook his head. Jack placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Mac looked up at him when he heard that, a hopeful and relieved look in his bright blue eyes. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I told you earlier kid. I ain't taking my eyes off you. I'm staying right here." Jack reminded him. Mac nodded, then leaned against the back on the couch, his head slowly falling to rest on Jack's shoulder. With a small smile, Jack wrapped his arms around Mac.

"Don't worry Mac. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not on my watch." Jack promised the sleeping man, "Not on my watch."

 **AN** – Hope you guys liked this little one shot. Planning on writing MacGyver fic soon. Not sure when I'll get it finished and posted though. Might wait until after the next MacGyver episode, which is apparently called Mac + Jack and I am FREAKING OUT! Can't wait for that episode! See you guys next time!


End file.
